


See You When We Get There

by Dormammu



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Trailer, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Superhusbands, Time Shenanigans, Timeline Shenanigans, sexy steve, somewhat filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 15:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12867723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dormammu/pseuds/Dormammu
Summary: After he falls in battle, Tony wakes up somewhere strange. Possibly afterlife, possibly not.





	See You When We Get There

He is dead.

One moment he sees one of the evil purple guy's minions throwing a gigantic spear at him, the next he knows, this is it. And surprisingly, he's not angry. As he falls for one last time, he thinks, finally.

Until he is coming to somewhere he's never been before.

Everything around him is whiteness. He has an urge to kick himself. Of course, he thinks, there's an afterlife. And of course it's all bright, the morning kind of light that makes you squint and hate life. So hell is tailored for every individual, he decides, trying to not smell for morning coffee. _Abandon all hope_ and all that.

Next thing he notices is that the overwhelming, insulting even, brightness is mostly due to the white walls and white sheets, and that he is lying down, swaddled in some of that offending brightness. _Where am I?_ he thinks.

He's got no clothes on is what he realizes right after noticing that the room is not all white after all, there are some expensive-looking details in dark wood strewn around tastefully. He's in a bedroom.

He has no clothes on and he's not dead, just somewhere wrong.

Then the bed starts to move.

From under some of the white fabric on his right, a body emerges, back turned to Tony. A male, naked body. Strong-looking, nice musculature, if he didn't know better...

Steve Rogers turns around, looks at Tony sleepily, smiles at him.

Tony then realizes that he can't move, at all. Not of his own volition, because somehow his hand reaches up to caress Steve's face, Steve kisses it, says something Tony has to strain to hear. Something like, "Don't think I forgot what you promised," and aims a look at him that could possibly be described as dirty. If Tony thought Steve had it in him.

He can feel himself, no, not himself, this other self, grow hard, and return the dirty look, only this one he recognises, he'd used it many times. A variation of it, because this one somehow feels more real, more vulnerable. Like deep down he feels he doesn't deserve what he's about to get, and still wants it with his entire being.

Steve, this dream Steve bathed in bright light, smiles at him like he's just read his mind, and he places a hand over his chest, his hand is so gentle, warm, Tony aches all over.

Tony wants to run away, both Tonies do. Typical. Steve sits up and turns his back to him again, looks for something by the bed. He can hear himself weakly say something about work, but he's also smiling, like it's a game. The pouty look Steve aims his way makes his heart skip, and his dick grow even harder.

Steve crawls over to him on all fours. Says something like "Don't you know, I'm your boss now?" in a playfully commanding voice. He's naked, and the light makes his skin look golden. Tony thinks he's the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on.

The kiss Steve gives him is voracious, and Tony returns it equally hungrily. He wants anything Steve can give him, he feels possessive, desperate even.

Steve palms his dick over the sheet, says "Just how I like you." And he's winking, the same way Tony would wink if he was the one touching Steve, feeling pride for getting his man... (did he really think of Steve as his man just now?) this hard in mere seconds.

Then the sheet is gone, and his underwear is taken off, and there's a sharp intake of breath, he's not sure whose.

As he straddles him, Steve puts something into his hand, Tony knows what it is, and knows what Steve wants him to do with it. Now he's the one feeling pride, for some reason.

His hands reach behind, caress and fondle and probe, and with each touch Steve seems to get needier, kissing his collarbone, his neck, saying something like "If you don't hurry it up, I swear."

But Tony likes him like this, for some reason, seems to want Steve on the verge of madness. Seems to want...

Tony realizes what it is that this other Tony wants when it's too late to brace for what's coming. Steve, annoyedly-but-not-really, slaps his hand away, and, kissing him once more, in that hungry way, he takes Tony's dick into his hand, positions it at his entrance and just... slides down.

Tony is momentarily brain-dead. The warmth, the pressure, it's amazing.

Not the Tony being ridden though, he's composed, he expected this. He's got both hands on Steve's thighs, and as Steve slowly slides up and down his dick, he lazily thrusts up when he feels like it.

Tony could watch Steve do this forever, his muscles are taut, and the sheen of sweat on his skin illuminated by the morning light makes him look unreal, and before he expects it Tony is so close.

Steve senses somehow, and tightens his ass in a way Tony realizes he likes. Loves.

Tony's hands shoot up to hold Steve, and Steve comes down willingly. kissing him deeply as he rides him somewhat faster. Tony joins him, thrusting up the way he knows Steve wants him to, because he too is close.

Steve starts pulling on his own cock, and Tony knows the shortcut, he lightly bites Steve's shoulder, and Steve comes, saying a litany of "Oh Tony"s

Which is what - together with Steve's ass tightening with pleasure around his dick - pushes Tony over the edge.

They lie together in the afterglow, Steve's head on Tony's shoulder.

Tony's hand takes Steve's hand and brings it to his mouth. He feels... adoration would be the best way to describe it, at the smell, their smells mingling. He kisses Steve on the knuckles, and Tony, the Tony who now thinks he could get used to this kind of parasitic afterlife, through half lidded eyes catches a distinct glimmer of something. Something too impossible to even consider. Steve's got a ring on his finger. And the hand caressing Steve's has a matching one. His hand, because he knows it like the back of his hand.

Tony suddenly feels a great sense of loss. This must be some kind of a weird quantum entanglement effect connected to the multiverse theory. This Tony got married to Steve Rogers. And this is the sort of happiness Tony would call hellish if he had to intrude on it like this for the rest of his afterlife. Asking what could've been...

Tony murmurs into Steve's knuckles, something about having to get up, something about a meeting, or a new invention. Steve sighs knowingly. Says something about having some kind of work to do as well. None of their words sound familiar.

Tony gets up, languidly walks towards the bathroom, Steve catches him by the door. There's a mirror there, and Tony can see their reflections in it, their naked bodies coming together, just as he feels Steve's skin against his own, how perfectly they fit together.

But from the corner of his eye he catches something else. He looks different. Slightly, but it's there. Something... and then he notices it, the gray hair at his temples. He carefully looks at Steve and he realizes Steve too is older, maybe ten years older.

They're talking about something, some joke only they find funny, plans for dinner, Steve says, "Don't you dare break the promise." But it's light, like he knows Tony won't break any kind of promise given to him.

He feels that same vulnerability from before, but he smiles. Says something to the effect of "I'll be there," then another internal joke, one that makes Steve blush and reach down and caress Tony's stomach.

Tony takes Steve's hand, whispers something into his ear, Tony can't know what he's referring to but he can make out "Remember that day? Remember what we said?" Steve smiles radiantly at him.

Steve looks at them in the mirror, and Tony looks back, and the other Tony, the parasite Tony who feels so small and insignificant at that moment, looks too, only to see his own eye wink at him.

  
Next thing he knows, he's somewhere very dark, he can't move.

He's in his armor. There's yelling around him. He's back on the battlefield.

In the noise he makes out one voice.

"Iron Man! Tony! Come on, you can't be..." It's Steve's voice. Only desperate. Bad desperate.

Something compels him to try and yell out "I'm OK!" But unintelligible sounds come out instead.

FRIDAY notifies him that he's fine, just had a bad landing. No concussion.

His face plate comes off. Steve's kneeling beside him. A younger Steve now, with a worrying amount of face hair. he's smiling at him, but his eyes are red and wet.

"You were out for fifteen minutes, Stark," Steve says to him.

They're not alone. Rhodey is there. Bruce is there, and Natasha, and a little bit further there's the rest of the Avengers.

"Just a flesh wound," he says weakly. This is starting to feel a little embarrassing.

"Can you get up?" Steve asks. Tony nods, and Steve pulls him up. There's no skin contact, what with Tony's armor and Steve's gloves, but he feels electricity when Steve takes his hand none the less. And a ghost of desire.

"They're regrouping," Steve says, their eyes meet but Steve looks away. Points at the direction Thanos' forces have gone in. "It's going to be impossible now. They have the... the stone." Steve lowers his gaze. He looks ashamed, and defeated.

"We have me," Tony says, forcing a smile, he feels just as defeated now, but Steve needs him not to show it. He needs him to be the planning one, the one with all the solutions. "I can track them, we can devise a strategy, and our muscle can kick their asses."

Steve looks up, smiles, barely.

"Hey, Cap," Tony says, aiming for playful, "Steve." Then he remembers something, something Steve said years ago. "We can do it," he says, with conviction, seriously. "Together."

Steve's eyes widen some, Tony loves it. "Together," Steve whispers, like he's trying it out. Their eyes meet, and Steve says it with more conviction, and a small nod.

Something passes Steve's face, like he's just had an idea.

He turns around,marches up to the gathered Avengers and starts telling everyone what to do in a self-assured voice of the Cap Tony knows and loves. Tony and everyone else.

In the middle of barking orders at everyone, Steve turns and looks at Tony, smiling.

Tony smiles back, winks.

  
\- The End -

 

 


End file.
